princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Masaharu Niō/History
Two Years Prior To The Storyline Niou began Rikkai Dai along with the rest of the Rikkai 3rd Years as 1st years. Sometime during this time, Niou convinced golfer Hiroshi Yagyū from the golf team to join tennis. They practiced together and eventually became doubles partners. One Year Prior To The Storyline Niou became a regular during his 2nd Year at Rikkai Dai. During this time, >Niou lied to Kirihara on where was the tennis club room, and he tricked Kirihara a second time when he disguised as Sanada and told Kirihara to run 100 laps. Thus, since from the start of meeting his kouhai, Niou has been shown to really enjoy tricking and making a fool out of Kirihara. Regionals During the Kantō finals, Niō and Yagyū shocked his opponents when they revealed that they had been impersonating each other. They switch to confuse their opponents, changing their appearance, personalities and play styles for half the game. Showing why they are an undefeated pair in Doubles. Nationals Niou and Rikkai Dai head into the Nationals as underdogs after losing their Regional tournament but after the return of their captain Yukimura Seiichi, they believe victory will be certain. Niou and Rikkai Dai annihalate their opponent until they reach the Semi-Finals against Nagoya Seitoku. After losing the first two sets, Kirihara Akaya makes a 5-0 comeback to destroy Liliadent Krauser for 7 straight games and win, Niou partnered with Yanagi Renji and easily defeat their opponents while it is revealed that Yagyuu Hiroshi, Marui Bunta and Jackal Kuwahara lost their matches on purpose and could acutally have easily defeated their opponents. In the National finals, even his teammates were stunned when he "became" Tezuka Kunimitsu and later Kuranosuke Shiraishi to take on Shūsuke Fuji. He imitated all of Seigaku's Kunimitsu Tezuka's moves including the [[Tezuka Zone|'Tezuka Zone']], [[Zero Shiki Drop|'Zero Shiki Drop']] and even two doors of [[Muga no Kyōchi|'Muga no Kyouchi']], but Fuji saw through the illusion, saying that Niou's illusion was incomplete because he was not able to use the Zero Shiki Serve. He then made the illusion of Shitenhoji's Kuranosuke Shiraishi and tried to intimidate Fuji by playing as someone against whom he had previously lost, but Fuji saw through the illusion and declared that he never loses to the same person twice. He then used his final counter, Hoshi Hanabi, and won the game 7-5. Prior to the U-17 Camp Niou and the rest of Rikkai Dai carry on with their training after the Nationals, Yukimura Seiichi decides to make sure the players have fun while playing tennis after suffering his first official loss. However, during a training session, Yanagi Renji arrives to practice with a large amount of Inui Juices to show Rikkai Dai. The team, believing that Seigaku also enjoyed it, (unfortunately) willfully drank the drink. This is due to Rikkai Dai refusing to attend the Prince of Yakiniku challenge that Seigaku, Hyotei, Rokkaku, Higa, and Shitenhōji took part in just before the Nationals final (they were unaware of what side effects the Inui Juice put on those who drank it). The drink ended up wiping all members of the club. Also sometime during this period, Niou and Yagyuu bumped into the Fuji Siblings at the cosplay section of the department store as shown through the Anime PairPuri. Niou tries to scare the Fujis, but was ineffective. They were there because Yagyuu wanted to know where Niou got all the things he used for his tricks. With the appearence of the Trickster and the Gentleman, the Mizuki of the St. Rudolph regular & co. that were following the Fuji siblings believed both Seigaku and Rikkaidai were trying to recruit Yūta Fuji. During Rikkai's Ocean Festival, Niou plays the Fairy Godmother in the play by the tennis club, however, he is called the Magic Mushroom Man that enchants Kirihara's (as Cinderella) carriage into a giant mushroom pulled by Jackal (as a horse). U-17 Camp Niō and the rest of Rikkaidai was invited to the U-17 Camp along with the other Middle Schoolers. He was able to catch a ball with the 50 other middle schoolers. Right after the first official shuffle match, having Momoshiro losing against Oni and resulting in having intense pain in both of his wrists, the mental coach for the U-17 camp appears: Saito. He asks all the present middle schoolers to pair up with whoever they want, leading them to believe they are to play a doubles pair. RikkaiU17.jpg|The Rikkai Regulars at the first day of the U-17 Camp. Lazerbeam.png|Niou receiving a Laser beam from Yagyuu Hiroshi. Rikkai3rdYears.png|Niou with teammates Marui and Yagyuu watch Yanagi shut down Kirihara. YMU17.png Oishi and Niou during the eagle hunt.png|Niou and Oishi during the Eagle Hunt. He played a singles tie-break with his doubles partner and close friend Yagyū Hiroshi and lost as the two were tricked into thinking they would be a doubles pair. All the Middle Schoolers that lost their tie-break are taken away from the camp by coach however the driver takes a detour and they are met by the Mental Coach who takes them to where the other middle schoolers that lost their tie-break games are. He tells them to climb a mountain by the camp if they want the chance to stay in the camp. Oishi and the 26 other middle schoolers complete this task and end up meeting the High Schoolers who were unable to attain a ball from the helicopter. When they reach the top, they see the eliminated high schoolers training under the Drunken Coach. He trained in the mountains with the Drunken Coach with his extreme methods. Later on, the 27 middle schoolers in the mountains steal the Coach's sake, angering him to the point he decides they should all go back to the camp and start a revolution. Nio returned to the camp with the other Middle School losers and became a player of the 2nd Court. U-17 Camp Revolution When the Top 20 U-17 Camp players arrive back to the camp from their Foreign Expedition, Niou watches on with Oishi Shuichiro the sound defeat of Washio Issa and Suzuki Shun by the Mutsu twins who were No.15 and No.16 representatives of the Japan U-17 Camp at the time. He and Oishi request a doubles match against the identical twins pair Mutsu Yūho and Mutsu Yūma. Niō once again used Illusion and impersonated Kikumaru Eiji thus he was able to use the Synchro with Oishi and took a game from the twins quickly. However, the twins have more physical strengths and abilities in Synchronization. So as the twins become Synchronized, they begin to crush Niou and Oishi. Niou and Oishi, realizing they are about to lose desperately think of a plan. Niou, showing that he had now furthered his Illusion ability so greatly that he could become not only any Middle Schooler but also any High Schooler. Before they became completey exhausted, Niō impersonated the twins and Synchronized with them. With the three of them Synchronized as triplets, Niou was able to disturb the play by making them play shots and stand in position that would make them vulnerable to Oishi Territory. Niou and Oishi's plan works and the two make a miraculous comeback and defeat the twins making Niou the No.15 All-Japan Junior Representative. Genius 10 Challenge Upon the night of their return, Niou returned his No.15 badge as he wanted to aim for a higher representative spot. This is revealed when Atobe calls him from outside Niou's room which was formerly Room 201 but Niou renamed the room label as Niou Kingdom as a pun on Atobe Kingdom. The next day, the match for No.s 10 & 9 take place with No.10 Juzaburō Mōri who was Niou's former Rikkai teammate who won the Nationals with Rikkai last year who was paired with former Hyotei Gakuen Captain Ochi Tsukimutsu known as the High School Doubles Specialists. As Muuri and Ochi step on to the court waiting to find out their challengers, Atobe Keigo steps onto the court by himself, surprising those around him. He shouts out to Niou, who steps onto the court as his partner. Immediately, Niou uses his Illusion to again become Seigaku's Tezuka Kunimitsu who had recently travelled to Germany, shocking the audience even more. During the doubles match, Niou was shown to be able to use Tezuka's Zero Shiki Serve, an accomplishment that shocked Fuji and the other spectators because he was unable to hit it during the National Finals. When the Zero Shiki Serve is returned by Juzaburo, Niou uses Tezuka Zone and draws the ball in to himself, but Atobe returns it. As the match progesses to 4-4, Nio and Atobe show they are getting exhausted and that Nio cannot use the Zero-Shiki Serve anymore. When the game reaches 5-4 in the first stringers favour, Nio uses his Illusion to become Kabaji when told they need more power. With the score standing at 6-5 in favour of the 2nd stringers, Ochi's tennis style kicks in and by giving his opponent eye contact, he is able to ruin Atobe's mindset and forces him to double-fault and making him give away a game and taking them to tie-break. As the tie-breaker continues on to favour the 1st stringers 6-0, Nio, in Tezula's form, unleashes Tezuka Phantom, forcing a ball out and scoring the first point in the tie-breaker for the 2nd stringers. Eventually, Atobe and Niou win the first set 7-6 (the tiebreak scoreline being 47-45), however Niou is by then completely exhausted, and the High Schoolers easily pull one set back, winning the second set back 6-0. Atobe and Niou are eventually able to win the third set 7-6, winning the game. This makes Atobe the 9th All Japan U-17 representative and Niou the 10th, though Niou has to be hospitalized, temporarily leaving the camp. After the battle for the No.1 nation ended with Byoudouin Houou defeating Tokugawa Kazuya followed by Echizen Ryoma's expulsion from the camp for interfering with the match, the head coach who is revealed to be Mifune announces that there will be a World Cup U-14 division and that Niou is amongst the players announced on the team of 14 players so despite winning the No.10 badge for the U-17 Japan representatives, Niou plays in the U-14 division for Japan. Prior to the U-17 World Cup The head coach takes the high school and middle school representatives to the beach, presumably in the US, and tasks them to pick up girls. Kimijima sings at the beach and asks who wants to put suntan oil on his body in fluent English. Many girls volunteer. Niou uses his method and also succeeds. Category:Character Subpages